Samael (Solarverse)
Samael is the Dragon Eater, a former angel destined by God to forever carry His wrath in the form of a Curse-like Poison. Within the final chapters of High School DxD: Rise of The Solar God, he was a former major antagonist, but has now switched to a more neutral role in the story. 'Appearance' His true appearance retains the same characteristics as in Canon. However, Samael looks much different within the mindscape of Amenominakanushi after the fusion. He is described as an entity that appears as a malevolent counterpart to Issei Hyoudou, yet his characteristics are also much more grim and menacing. His skin is grey-toned, his eyes are pitch black and "filled with spite and pure untamed hatred", and the two short locks of hair coming out behind his head are devil horn-shaped. Eventually, Samael himself explains that it is only in the Central Master's perspective that he appears that way, since Issei Hyoudou is undoubtedly the single being that can bring out all of Amenominakanushi's negativism. 'Personality' The seals placed on Samael prevented him from expressing his personality, but after Amenominakanushi fuses with him, that restraint is gone and his persona begins to rise from the surface. During Amenominakanushi's encounter with him in his mindscape, Samael shows nothing more than pure spitefulness and sadism, mixed with some mock-pity. He showed a twisted sense of humor, and more often than not, mocked Amenominakanushi with casual quips about the situation the Shinto Kami was in. Whenever the Shinto Kami questions him, Samael retaliates with a simple and snarky reply, often adding it with bitter sarcasm. He openly expresses his utter disgust for Dragons and Amenominakanushi, declaring that his hatred for the Shinto Kami far surpasses that of his hatred for the former. He demonstrates not one ounce of hesitation towards committing acts of brutality, and addresses those same acts with pure sadism and satisfaction. During the conversation with God, however, Samael displayed a more vulnerable and even somewhat sympathetic side of him. He revealed to God that the years of being cursed with the poisonous blood, along with dwelling in Cocytus, have affected him more than he cared to admit, and noticeably went silent when God maintained His disappointment with his actions, and yet was reluctant and saddened to let his 'son' die. Because of this, the two share a mutual complex-familial love type of relationship. Samael also carries a deep sense of pride, and revealed that the one thing he hates more than Dragons, is being used as a tool and a weapon. 'History' Main article: Samael Thousands of years later, members and allies of Qlippoth began to sample portions of the cursed blood that dwelled within Samael, but the Central Master Amenominakanushi, is the one who crosses the line and fully releases Samael. This leads to the Dragon Eater being forcefully involved into conflicts he is not interested in, thus retracing his hatred towards the Shinto Creator and doing his best to make him suffer as much as possible. It is unknown what will be his exact fate after that, but the Biblical God promises him that after Amenominakanushi is destroyed, he will remove his curse from Samael. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 6-C '| '''High 4-A '| '''Unknown Name: '''The Dragon Eater, The Poison of God, The Evil Intentions of God, Snake of Eden '''Origin: Highschool DxD Light Novel Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old. Classification: Former Archangel, Beast, Fallen Angel/Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Detrimental Aura, Light Manipulation (formerly), Energy Manipulation, Possible Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Longevity, Durability Negation, Reactive Power level (can grow stronger through the Poison of God's augmentations), Possible Space-Time Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Poison Inducement, Invulnerability towards special Dragon abilities. Attack Potency: 'At least '''Island level '(most likely on par with Michael) | High Multi-Solar Systen level (Is virtually superior to Amenominakanushi and Dead Star God Issei.) | '''Unknown (grows stronger through Amenominakanushi's negative emotions.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island class | High Multi-Solar System level (easily capable of inflicting pain on the First Shinto Kami) | Unknown Durability: At least Island level | High Multi-Solar System level (easily withstood Amenominakanushi's attacks) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Tens of meters normally. Hundreds of kilometers with aura. Standard Equipment: God's Poison Intelligence: Below average while restrained, due to his emotions being sealed. While unrestrained, his intelligence is above average, and he is somewhat reasonable and quite coherent when communicating with others. However, he is often prone to being overcome by his negative emotions. Weaknesses: '''While restrained, as the Dragon Eater, Samael lacks proper sanity and control over his thoughts, motives as well as the ability to preform processive decision-making | Dragon/Fallen Angel slaying weapons. '''Key: Archangel Physiology | Fallen Angel/Dragon Physiology | Amenominakanushi-infused Voice Interpretations *Todd Haberkorn (the voice of Ayato Kirishima) *Crispin Freeman (the voice of Alucard) 'Quotes' ;;;;;;To Amenominakanushi *I can do anything I damn well please. You of all people should have figured that out by now. Especially with those loathsome Dragons constantly warning you of the risk you took. *Again, don't misunderstand me. Ever since I was sealed away, I've despised the Dragons for centuries. But if there's one thing I hate more than Dragons themselves, it's being used as a weapon. A tool. And despite all that, you deluded yourself into believing that by freeing me, you were free to take my power and blood? That, my friend, is an offense that deserves a hatred even stronger than my loathing for Dragons. You know what that means, right? *You...are even worse than Dragons. And yet you claim to be a God. *If you want to blame someone for that child's overwhelming growth, blame yourself. You are the one who constantly pushed him to his limits.(FM) Theme * No Resolve- Get Me Out 'Trivia' *When unsealed, Samael displays a personality that is similar to Lucifer from the Supernatural TV series. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Canon Dragons Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Solarverse Category:Former Antagonist Category:Neutral Category:Antagonist